Rahasiaku dan Kyuhyun
by Ciezie
Summary: Kyu tahu rahasia yang kusembunyikan di Lappie. So, aku harus menurutinya dan membuat Hae dan Sungmin-Hyung cemburu. bagaimana akhirnya. FF sederhana dari saya yang sederhana KyuHyukHaeMin .. Read n Review ya!


**RAHASIAKU DAN KYU**

**By : Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie (call me Cie or Cie Eonni jika kalian lebih muda)**

**PAIR : HaeHyuk, Kyumin and other (friendship)**

**WARNING **: FF sederhana dan mungkin membosankan

**DISCLAIMER : **Semua member SUJU bukan punyaku. Hanya Hyukkie yang kupunya.. (di alam mimpi... ^^ )

**GENRE : Friendship**

**Rate : K**

**Sebelumnya, maaf kalau masih ada Typos, saya benar-benar sudah menelitinya, tapi mungkin masih ada yang luput dari pandangan. Malu baca-baca lagi FF sebelumnya yang bertebaran Typos. Kalau masih ada juga tolong beritahu saya ya! ...^^...**

**Okay selamat Membaca Minna-san... Yeorobun... Reader-deul... Everyone... sadayana...**

Mungkin kalian ada yang masih kurang puas mengenai rahasiaku di FF yang sebelumnya. Okay sang Author (_me : Call me Cie, Hyukkie. Hyuk : Call me Oppa.. kau itu lebih muda dariku! Me : :P_ ) itu memang memberi clue kalau masih ada rahasia-rahasia lainnya antara aku dan si Evil itu.

Baiklah akan kuceritakan agar kalian tak penasaran lagi. Ini rahasia mengapa Kyu sampai tahu password laptopku itu sering sekali kuganti, dan sebagai informasi hanya dia yang tahu sandi-sandi itu. Tentu saja aku bukan dengan berela hati memberikannya, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula meski tak diberitahupun dengan otak jeniusnya ia pasti bisa melacak sendiri.

.

.

.

-Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie-

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah. Dimana SUJU masih lengkap bertiga belas. Dimana kami masih tinggal bersama di sebuah dorm. Dimana itu hari libur, jadi hampir kebanyakan member masih asyik dengan dunia mimpinya. Dimana hanya aku yang terjaga. Dimana... sudahlah terlalu banyak kata dimana itu pasti menyebalkan untuk dibaca.

Aku asyik memijit-mijit tombol deretan abjad itu dengan acak. Sesekali kupencet-pencet tombol kanan dan kiri mousenya. Pokoknya aku harus berhasil. Aku harus bisa. Terdengar suara derit pintu terbuka. Aku buru-buru meng"close" semua program dan mengklik Winamp, memasang headset dan pura-pura mendengarkan lagu.

"Hyung...", terdengar suara diikuti tepukan bahu.

Aku menoleh dan melepaskan headset, "Apa Kyu?"

"Buatkan aku susu, _please_."

Aku menghela nafas, tapi melihat wajah lelahnya aku kasihan juga. Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

"Aku sambil pinjam laptopnya ya...", katanya sebelum aku melesat ke dapur.

"Iya." Semuanya sudah kututup kan tadi jadi aman. Paling Kyu numpang main game lagi, padahal kan lebih lengkap punyanya.

Segera kuambil susu kotak dari kulkas dan kutuangkan ke dua gelas besar. Kebetulan ada cake juga, pasti eksperimen RyeoWook, kalau tak salah semalam ia menawariku, ya sudahlah kubawa sekalian. Aku juga sedikit lapar. Lumayan pengganjal perut, karena sepertinya sarapan pagi masih lama, mengingat Wookie masih terlelap di kamarnya.

"Nie Kyu!" aku segera meletakkan semua bawaanku di meja. Seperti yang kutebak dia sedang asyik bermain game.

"Sebentar Hyung. Tanggung!"

"Terserahlah." Aku mulai meneguk susu untukku dan memakan cakenya.

"Yaiy... akhirnya aku menang!" sorak Kyu. Setelah beberapa menit berselang, ia akhirnya menghentikan permainan, dan mulai meneguk susu plus cakenya tentu saja.

"Emmm yang tadi bagus juga..."

Aku memandang Kyu tak mengerti, "Game nya? Iya lah kau kan rajanya game, apalagi game gampang seperti itu, kau pasti menang."

"Bukan... Tapi itu yang baru saja Hyung tutup sebelum aku datang. Hmmm... Jadi ini alasan Hyung sering sekali mengganti password laptop?"

Apa? Jangan bilang dia tahu? Aku menatapnya horor. "Bagaimana bisa? Jangan bilang kau lihat?"

Tapi dia malah mengangguk dengan senyum evilnya, "Iya aku lihat Hyung... and tentu saja bisa tinggal lihat di recent place kan? Habis tadi aku lihat Hyung buru-buru pura-pura dengerin lagu. Mencurigakan. Tapi tenang saja, aku rahasiakan kok. It's our secret, right?"

"Pasti ada syaratnya kan?" tanyaku melihat senyum evil yang masih setia terpasang di wajahnya.

"Iya dong. Tapi tenang syaratnya gampang kok. Sini Hyukkie!" aish keluar deh evilnya. Aku mendekatkan telingaku, ia berbisik-bisik.

"Mwo?"

"Aisssh jangan teriak begitu. Aku bisa tuli nantinya." Kyu menggosok-gosok telinganya.

"Tapi syaratmu itu menyebalkan."

"Ya sudah tinggal menolak saja kan, gampang. Paling nanti jangan salahkan kalau aku tiba-tiba kelepasan, aku paling enggak bisa bohong kan, bahkan untuk kebaikan sekalipun."

"Huh baiklah-baiklah!"

Ia tersenyum senang sambil merangkul bahuku, "Aku sayang sekali pada Hyung."

Pada saat yang sangat tepat itu, keluarlah hampir semua sisa member dari pertapaannya masing-masing. Dan tentunya memandang heran acara peluk-pelukkan ala Teletubies antara aku dan Kyu.

"Wuih, tumben kalian seakrab ini?" tanya Teuki-Hyung sambil menguap.

Ah gawat, semua member menatap kami heran. Kulihat Hae dan Sungmin sama-sama sedikit terlihat cemburu.

"Iya dong aku kan sayang sama Hyuk Hyung." Jawab Kyu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, dan aku tak bisa menolak, hanya mampu memberikan senyum. "Wookie hyung ayo masak. Aku sudah lapar." Teriaknya pada Wookie.

Wookie hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan ke dapur. Semua sisa member akhirnya berpencar dengan kegiatannya masing-masing sambil menunggu sarapan. Sungmin-Hyung dan Hae masih asyik menatap kami. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa pada mereka, aku sudah terikat janji pada si Evil ini.

.

.

-Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie-

.

.

.

"Hyukkie, apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya Donghae, saat itu kami berada di tempat latihan dance.

Aku menggeleng. "Annie, kenapa kau tanya begitu?"

"Emmm tidak ada apa-apa. Cuma heran, kenapa sekarang rasanya kau lebih dekat dengan Kyu?"

Gawat! Apa yang harus kujawab padanya. "Emm, itu perasaanmu saja Hae. Aku dekat dengan semua kok, apalagi denganmu." Jawabku sambil memberikan senyum terbaik yang kubisa. Sudahlah Hae jangan tanya-tanya lagi aku tak bisa berbohong.

"Tapi Sungmin-Hyung juga merasa begitu kok. Kyu jadi lebih sering mencarimu."

"Aissh itu karena si Evil itu ingin mengerjaiku saja. Menyuruh-nyuruhku."

"Nah, itu juga. Kenapa kamu jadi begitu penurut padanya. Ayo ceritakan padaku apa kalian ada rahasia?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap mataku langsung dengan mata polosnya.

Aisshh bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Aku tak mau berbohong, tapi mana mungkin aku bongkar sekarang rahasia itu?

"Hyukkie! Sini!" terdengar teriakan Kyu di saat yang tepat itu. Aku memandang Hae dan Kyu bergantian. Hae memandangku dengan pandangan 'Berani ke sana aku takkan mau jadi dekat denganmu lagi'.

"Hyukkie..." suara Kyu bernada ancaman.

Aduuh maafkan aku Hae, akan kuceritakan nanti padamu. "Mian Hae, aku ke sana dulu ya."

Donghae hanya menatapku dengan pandangan tajam. Matilah aku!

.

.

.

-CieMaknaeAdmrHyukkie-

.

.

.

Oh No, bukan Cuma Hae yang memusuhiku sekarang. Tapi orang yang sudah kuanggap Kakak Kandungku sendiri alias Sungmin-Hyung juga mendiamkanku. Aissh rasanya jadi tak nyaman. Haruskah kubongkar saja rahasia itu, toh ini bukan masalah besar. Tapi aku malu. Arghhh aku harus bagaimana?

Grep. Sebuah lengan memeluk pundakku. "Berfikir untuk menyudahi acara rahasia-rahasiaan kita?"

Aku memandang Kyu sebal. "Iya karena kau sama sekali tak membantuku menjelaskan pada Sungmin-Hyung dan Hae. Bukankah kau bisa berkata apa saja agar mereka tak cemburu begitu." Gerutuku.

"Aissh Hyung jangan mempoutkan bibir seperti itu... kau jadi terlihat seperti Yeoja." Katanya malah membahas hal lain. Aku segera menggeplak kepalanya.

"Uhh appo..." ia cemberut menatapku. Dan aku... tanpa bisa kutahan tertawa keras-keras... membuat Kyu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kening mengerut heran.

"Huh.. ha... hah... hah ... Kau juga terlihat seperti Yeoja tahu .. kalau cemberut begitu ha ha ha ha.." aku memegangi perutku sambil tertawa bergulingan.

"Yaaak.. berhenti tertawa, dari zaman kapan sampai zaman kapanpun. Aku takkan terlihat seperti Yeoja..." ia berdiri. Tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan tawaku, ia malah semakin terlihat seperti Yeoja yang sedang marah-marah.

"HYUKKIE Hyung! Berhenti tertawa ... atau..."

"Atau apa ha ha ha ha..." .

"Atau aku yang akan membuatmu tak bisa berhenti tertawa!" ia mendekat dan tanpa aba-aba menggelitik pinggangku. Oh My... aku paling tak suka digelitik seperti ini.

"Stop Kyu.. ah Ha Ha Ha... geli.. Kyu Stop." Tapi ia malah semakin gencar menggelitik pinggangku.

"Ampun... okay-okay aku takkan tertawa lagi."

"Maaf! Waktumu untuk meminta ampun sudah habis, Hyukkie. Ha ha Ha ha."

Aku berusaha berlari melepaskan diri darinya, sambil tertawa-tawa. Dan "dug", aku menabrak seseorang di dekat dapur. Uhhh Hae? Ia menatapku tajam.

"Mian Hae. Itu si Kyu..."

"Kyu lagi?" katanya dingin. Dari dapur muncul juga Sungmin Hyung yang sama-sama berwajah dingin menakutkan.

"Mian.." ucapku tanpa tahu apalagi yang harus kukatakan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berkumpul di sini." Tanya Kyu yang baru berhasil mengejarku.

"Kyu... ini terakhir kalinya aku bertanya. Ada apa antara kau dan Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin-Hyung dingin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa Sungmin-Hyung? Cemburu?" Kyu mendekati Sungmin-Hyung dan merangkul pundaknya.

Sungmin menyentakkan lengan Kyu. "Aku tak masalah kau dekat dengan siapapun. Tapi aku tak suka kau main rahasia seperti ini. Kalau masih mau begitu aku takkan mau bicara denganmu ataupun dengan kau Hyukkie." Sungmin-Hyung menatapku tajam.

"Aku juga. Aku tak mau bicara dengan kalian." Sambung Donghae. Kemudian ia merangkul Sungmin-Hyung mulai beranjak dari dapur. Dan Sungmin Hyung juga tak menolak. Oh.. hatiku sakit. Mungkin mereka juga begitu melihatku dan Kyu.

.

.

.

-CieMaknaeAdmrHyukkie-

.

.

.

**END**

**Aishhh Just Kiding :) Don't Angry!**

**Ayo lanjut!**

Arghhh aku tak tahan didiamkan oleh dua orang yang penting dalam hidupku. Aku juga tak tahan melihat mereka berdua-duaan, tertawa-tawa. Aku juga ingin berada di sana. Aku ingin tertawa bersama mereka. Aku putuskan untuk mengaku. Terserah soal rahasia itu.

Setiap makan biasanya aku duduk di samping Donghae dan Kyu di samping Sungmin. Tapi kini berbalik aku dan Kyu sedangkan Donghae dan Sungmin-Hyung duduk di sebrang kami. Sesekali mereka menatap aku dan Kyu tajam. Kyu santai-santai saja, tentu saja karena ini keinginannya.

"Ehmm.. kenapa suasana di meja makan ini seperti di pemakaman?" Leeteuk membuka pembicaraan setelah makan malam berakhir. Biasanya di saat santai seperti ini, kami gunakan untuk membahas permasalahan atau apapun mengenai SUJU.

Semua member melirik KyuHyuk dan HaeMin yang sedang bertatap-tatapan. Mereka pasti menyindir kami. Okay, aku tepatnya.

"Emmm Teukie Hyung... aku mau membuat pengakuan." Aku berusaha memberanikan diri. Serentak semua memandangiku.

"Silakan Hyukkie..." jawab Teukie hyung dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Ini soal kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku dekat sekali dengan Kyu. Lebih tepatnya dia jadi begitu berkuasa padaku... emmm itu karena aku terikat janji dengannya. Aku berjanji untuk tidak menolak apa pun permintaannya selama satu bulan. Apapun! "

Semua kini menatapku dan Kyu bergantian. "Dan seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini, karena berarti perjanjiannya batal. Dan Kyu bisa membongkar rahasiaku."

"Rahasia? Rahasia soal apa?" tanya Teuki mewakili pertanyaan dongsaeng-deulnya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas keras, aku tak mau membahas ini. uuuhh ini memalukan, tapi melihat wajah Donghae yang mulai melunak, aku memberanikan diri. "Rahasia di Laptopku."

"Wah... ada rahasia di laptopmu." Teriak KangIn. "Pantas kau begitu pelit memberi pinjam laptopmu."

"Iya dan juga dikasih Password." Sambung Wookie. "Jangan-jangan... Hyukkie-Hyung menyimpan..."

"Video Yadong... ?" potong Heechul. "Aishh aku tak percaya kau seperti itu Hyuk."

"Wah video yadong? Benarkah?" tanya HanKyung memandangku tak percaya.

"Mana mungkin? Kau tidak seperti itu kan? Itu perbuatan berdosa." Teriak Siwon

Hanya Kibum dan Yesung-Hyung yang masih diam tak ikut berspekulasi apa-apa. Sedang Shindong masih asyik dengan camilannya.

"Aissshhh kalian ini dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" teriakku membuat mereka terdiam, sedikit terkejut mungkin baru kali ini aku marah dan bersuara keras.

Aku berusaha menururunkan kembali suaraku, "Ehmmm Ehmmm.. aku aku menyimpan artikel... artikel ... untuk.. " aku memandang Kyu meminta bantuannya untuk menjelaskan.

"Untuk membesarkan badan." Potong Kyu sukses membuatku ingin menghilang saat itu juga. Aku langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Kyu. Aku malu. Aissh wajahku pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

"Hyukkie Hyung mencari artikel-artikel untuk membesarkan dan membentuk badan di internet dan menyimpannya di laptop. Aku tak sengaja membacanya, dan itu kujadikan alasan untuk mengerjainya, menjadikan dia pembantuku selama sebulan. Karena dia tak ingin siapapun tahu kalau dia juga ingin mempunyai badan yang bagus seperti Siwon-Hyung." Jelas Kyu panjang lebar dengan wajah datar.

"Aaaa.. paa?" semua sesaat terdiam tak percaya, tapi kemudian meledaklah tawa. Bahkan Kibum pun tertawa terbahak.

Aku semakin menyurukkan kepalaku di punggung Kyu. Apa kubilang mereka pasti menertawaiku.

"Ya ampun, Hyukkie kenapa mesti malu? Aku juga ingin kok mempunyai badan bagus. Kalau kamu memberi tahu sebelumnya, kita kan bisa melakukannya bersama-sama. Malah kita bisa langsung tanya pada Wonnie caranya?" ujar Teuki hyung setelah selesai dengan tawanya. Ia mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Ahhh Hyung... tapi aku malu." Jawabku masih enggan menampakkan wajahku.

Seseorang tiba menarik tubuhku dan memelukku, membuat wajahku tersembunyi di dadanya, "Jadi gara-gara ini. Kenapa tidak cerita padaku? Dan perjanjiannya kan sudah gagal, kenapa masih dekat-dekat dengan Kyu?" Ternyata ini Donghae, aku mendongak dan melihat wajahnya yang full smile. Akhirnya hatiku jadi menghangat kembali.

"Mian...", ucapku lirih.

"Iya sudahlah tak apa-apa. Maaf juga karena aku sudah menjauhimu."

Aku mengangguk dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahku di pelukannya. Ia hanya menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mulai besok kita akan melakukan program pembentukkan badan. Wonnie, kau tahu kan caranya? Jadi kau yang akan membimbing kami." terdengar suara Teuki-Hyung. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap semua member yang kini sedang cengo menatap Teukie.

"Andwee... aku tak mau." Teriak Kyu, Wookie, Shindong bersamaan, dengan alasan berbeda tentu saja.

"Itu kan berarti harus makan-makanan kambing saja kan? Rerumputan dan serba hijau. Yacks..." Kyu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Itu kan berarti harus olahraga yang berat-berat tiap hari. Aku tak mau." Wookie memeluk-meluk lengan Yesung.

"Itu berarti jatah makanan akan dikurangi. Aku juga tak mau." Ucap Shindong melanjutkan.

"Aisssh ini untuk kesehatan kita juga. Pokoknya aku akan membicarakan ini dengan manager. Lagipula ELF pasti suka jika badan kita bagus-bagus. Sudahlah aku lelah, kalian juga kan? Ayo sekarang kita tidur." Ucap Teuki tak menghiraukan ucapan Dongsaengnya. Ia pun menuju kamarnya.

"Yaa.. Hyung.." mereka segera menyusul Teuki, "Hyukkie-Hyung saja, kan dia yang mau." Sedangkan sisanya hanya mendengus dan berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing.

Aku hanya tersenyum memandang mereka.

"Senang rasanya bisa melihat senyummu lagi sedekat ini. Kau terlihat cantik, " Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari sampingku. Donghae tentu saja. "Blussh" wajaku memanas dan pasti memerah secara Visual. Aku menggeplak kepalanya keras. "Ah sakit Hyuk."

"Aku namja! Pabbo!" Ucapku sambil menghentakkan kaki dan meninggalkannya menuju kamar.

"Yaaa... Hyukkie tunggu... okay kau tampan. Jangan marah begitu!"

.

.

.

-Cie Maknae Admr Hyukkie-

.

.

.

Nah, begitulah. Sekarang puas kan? Aku tak punya rahasia lagi.

Kyu : Kau bukan pembohong yang baik, Hyung..

Hyuk : Apa maksudmu?

Kyu : Bukankah masih ada rahasia lainnya? Soal puisi dan Emppp...

Hyuk : (membekap mulut Kyu) jangan hiraukan dia. Aku sudah tak punya rahasia lagi. Benar... Sirius.. err maksdku serius... Okay Pay Pay.. ^^

**REAL END**

**Balasan Review buat FF " Aku bukan King Of Yadong!"**

-Choco Honey : Yups! Dia mah ngangenin banget ^^

-Chwyn : Iya saya juga saya juga... I love You just the way you are Hyukkie ^^

-Arit291 : Iya persepsi kita sama. Analisisku juga gitu loh. *Toss bareng Saeng.. nanti kita diskusi lagi ya.. akhir-akhir ini banyak kali gangguan :(

-Park Nara Quinnevil : Ini sudah dijelaskan.. moga gak bingung lagi ya :)

-CloudsomniaElf : Ha ha ha iya Poor You *sambil nepuk-nepuk kepala Hyuk.

-Newkie04 : Anyyeong juga. Iya ya.. tapi yang negatifnya gak boleh ditiru loh.. cukup kita terima aja.. ^^

-Hima Kimie : Rahasianya ada di FF di atas... baca aja ya! Moga makin cinta ma si Upil :)

-Hyukhyuk : iya aku juga aku juga... aku suka semua yang ada padanya.. ^^

-Sora tuing-tuing : aduuh makasih ya Sora.. komenmu selalu membuatku semangat buat nulis lagi... ^^

-Ressijewelll : aku juga setuju ma saeng.. :) aku enggak percaya dia King Of Yadong, kalau pernah liat atau beberapa kali liat ya manusiawi lah...

-S. J. 1315 : aku juga *teriak di kuping Hyukkie "Saranghae.." iya ini dah bikin lagi.. moga suka..

-Lee EunGun : sama-sama ditanya gitu ma temen maksudnya? Poor kita ya? :(

-Kyuhaefangirl : Ya... semoga ini kenyataan. Tapi beberapa emang fakta loh.. termasuk yang Ummanya menelpon...

-Fullmoon : Iya yang sabar ya oppa... *kembali nepuk-nepuk kepala Hyuk.

-LeeHyukjaewels : Itu foto-foto saya *centil mode on... heheheh udah di jelaskan di FF di atas..

**Balasan buat FF "Me, Him and He" :**

(sedikit sedih karena tak banyak yang suka FF ini.. tapi sudahlah saya akan tetap menulis FF Beast nantinya)

-Lee Sungtae : Iya ayo ayo... kita harus lestarikan dan budidayakan (?) FF Beast.. sampai semua sadar betapa Cute-nya Soebi (gak nyambung ^^)

-Yuki like'Cherry : Penulisannya emang masih banyak yang salah maaf ya.. tangan saya memang suka error. And saya juga sebenarnya belum sangat akrab dengan karakter BEAST tapi saya pengen nulis tentang mereka. Iya saya takkan pernah menyerah. Saya pasti akan bikin lagi FF BEAST. Just Wait IT!

-Hyukhyuk : He em.. makasih ya... review2 kamu juga yang selalu ada termasuk yang membuat saya semangat menulis. ^^

-The devil's eyes : Itu belum jelas akhirnya kok. Semuanya boleh dilanjutkan sesuai imajinasi kamu. Hehe eonn malah banyakan liat video JunSeob dan mereka itu apalagi di Vid "Thanks Too" yang waktu konser pertama. Sweeeeet banget. Coba ja lihat!

Nah, sekian balasan reviewnya ^^ Gomawoo, Arigatou, Syukron, Thanks, Gracias, Makasih, Hatur Nuhun yang udah mau baca. Apalagi yang meriview. Review kalianlah yang membuat saya semangat menulis lagi ^^


End file.
